Bathroom Break
by Temari 88
Summary: - "He hadn't been sleeping at all for all that time and his brain was an air's breath away from just halting all functions, and he couldn't bring himself to care anymore... He was getting too old for this job." - *warning: self-pleasuring*


_Hello everyone! =D_

_It's been such a long time since I posted something here... ^^;  
>And it been even longer since I wrote an M rated fic. O.O *can hardly believe it herself* I just got the urge to write something down and ti came out to be in one of the fandoms I'm most into right now: Sekai-ichi XD<br>Hope you'll enjoy! _

_Kisa's POV_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but what I wrote._

_Ja ne,  
>Temari 88 <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bathroom Break<strong>

How many nights was it that he'd been stuck there at Marukawa, wasting away his physical energy just to stay upright on his chair and pick up the phone to call his authors, now?  
>Three? Four?... He'd honestly lost the count... He hadn't been sleeping at all for all that time and his brain was an air's breath away from just halting all functions, and he couldn't bring himself to care anymore... He was getting too old for this job.<p>

... So why in the hell, with all of the above running through his head, was he there, slumped on the floor in one of the bathroom's stalls, at four thirty in the fucking morning, with his hand tightly wound around his cock?

Gasping for breath as he tried to keep his voice in, he cursed himself. Was that any damn _time_ to masturbate for fuck's sake? He wasn't a teenager with hormones running wild a mile a minute—he _should _have been able restrain his sexually frustrated self for a couple of days longer! Or at least he used to be able to do so before Yukina...!

"NNGH! Dammit!" He ground out between his clenched teeth as the mere **thought **of his younger boyfriend made him that much harder than he already was, and the next thing he knew was that pumping his manhood was not enough anymore... Hissing at the cold air that reached him, he pulled down his jeans and underwear, letting the pant leg flop lifelessly on the floor as he tuned around, resting his chest on the WC. He hastily slicked two fingers with his tongue and all but shoved them inside together, scissoring and searching for the bundle of nerves that'd help him get off (quickly: he still had a mountain-load of work to do).

"Ah! Ah!... Shit, that's... Quite not enough yet, ngh!" He tried adding a third finger but it was proving to be difficult to coordinate both his hands as they worked; with a frustrated grunt, he decided to focus solely on his prostrate, stroking the head of his penis every once in a while to relieve some of the pressure building up inside. His breathing was short and his hips were bucking involuntarily, trying to get more contact with a body that wasn't actually there behind him.

_"You're tight, Kisa-san... It feels great being inside you..."_ He moaned louder than he would've liked when Yukina's voice echoed in his head, as clear and as arousing as if the student had been right there, his full lips brushing against his ear; he could almost feel the physical weight those large hands resting on his hipbones—how they clung to him as if desperate he would scramble away when all he wanted was **more**. _"Let me help you release, Kisa-san."_

His mind's eye provided him with a memory of the last time they'd had sex before the hellish period he was right in the middle of. Remembering how Yukina had taken him in his mouth, how his tongue had twisted and caressed him lovingly, how his teeth had (unknowingly) teased him, barely grazing his skin... God, that had been fabulous... Yukina had definitely improved since the first time he'd attempted giving him a blowjob.

That finally seemed to do the trick. He stilled the hand working on his prostate, went back to his leaking erection and with barely two fast, tight, strokes he felt his orgasm hit him. "Oh fuck!"

As he cleaned himself (and the bathroom's floor) up with toilet paper and waited for his breathing to go back to normal, he vowed to make Yukina fucking pay—because it was the _guy's _fault he could no longer go more that three days without anything sexual anymore!


End file.
